LAREINE Gigography
Main Article: LAREINE 1995 * 1995.03.25 市川CLUB GIO (Ichikawa) * 1995.03.29 目黑鹿鳴館 (Meguro Rockmaykan) (Lucheri was distributed) * 1995.04.04 横浜7TH AVENUE (Yokohama) * 1995.04.08 新潟O-DO (Niigata) * 1995.04.24 市川CLUB GIO (Ichikawa) * 1995.04.27 池袋CYBER (Ikebukuro) (SAKUREU's last live) * 1995.05.14 目黑鹿鳴館 (Meguro Rockmaykan) (MAYU's first live) * 1995.06.03 横浜7TH AVENUE (Yokohama) * 1995.06.27 横浜7TH AVENUE (Yokohama) * 1995.07.10 目黑鹿鳴館 (Meguro Rockmaykan) * 1995.07.27 目黑鹿鳴館 (Meguro Rockmaykan) * 1995.07.31 新潟O-DO (Niigata) * 1995.08.02 前橋RATTAN (Maebashi) * 1995.08.04 新宿LOFT (Shinjuku) * 1995.08.05 名古屋CLUB QUATTRO (Nagoya) * 1995.08.08 仙台Byrd Land (Sendai) * 1995.08.19 横浜7TH AVENUE (Yokohama) * 1995.08.21 尼崎LIVE SQUARE (Amasaki) * 1995.08.24 長野J (Nagano) * 1995.08.28 熊谷VOGUE (Kumagaya) * 1995.08.29 目黑鹿鳴館 (Meguro Rockmaykan) * 1995.08.31 新潟O-DO (Niigata) (Hirono and 鏡花 last live) * 1995.10.24 目黒LIVE STATION (Meguro) * 1995.11.19 目黑鹿鳴館 (Meguro Rockmaykan) (MACHI first live) TOUR "Pain of Love Story": * 1995.12.20 本八幡ルート14 (Motoyawata ROUTE 14) 1996 TOUR "Pain of Love Story": * 1996.01.23 新宿LOFT (Shinjuku) * 1996.01.26 長野J (Nagano) * 1996.01.27 市川CLUB GIO (Ichikawa) * 1996.02.03 池袋CYBER (Ikebukuro) * 1996.02.12 横浜7TH AVENUE (Yokohama) * 1996.02.17 名古屋MUSIC FARM (Nagoya) * 1996.02.24 市川CLUB GIO (Ichikawa) * 1996.03.01 名古屋MUSIC FARM (Nagoya) * 1996.03.04 本八幡ルート14 (Motoyawata ROUTE 14) * 1996.03.08 熊谷VOGUE (Kumagaya) * 1996.03.09 前橋RATTAN (Maebashi) * 1996.03.25 下北沢CLUB 251 (Shimokitazawa) * 1996.03.26 新宿LOFT (Shinjuku) (1st anniversary CD: 再会の花 free distributed, first live as LAREINE) * 1996.04.04 前橋RATTAN (Maebashi) * 1996.04.09 目黑鹿鳴館 (Meguro Rockmaykan) * 1996.04.19 名古屋MUSIC FARM (Nagoya) * 1996.05.06 新宿LOFT (Shinjuku) * 1996.05.18 名古屋BOTTOM LINE (Nagoya) * 1996.06.20 横浜7TH AVENUE (Yokohama) * 1996.06.25 本八幡ルート14 (Motoyawata ROUTE 14) * 1996.06.28 新宿LOFT (Shinjuku) * 1996.07.29 新宿LOFT (Shinjuku): memorial event 月夜への招待 (Tsukiyo e no shoutai) TOUR "QUEEN OF OPERA DANCE": * 1996.08.01 本八幡ルート14 (Motoyawata ROUTE 14) * 1996.08.05 難波ROCKETS (Nanba) * 1996.08.07 名古屋Byrd Land (Nagoya) * 1996.08.09 町田Play House (Machida) * 1996.08.11 長野J (Nagano) * 1996.08.13 前橋RATTAN (Maebashi) * 1996.08.14 熊谷VOGUE (Kumagaya) * 1996.08.16 新潟O-DO (Niigata) * 1996.08.19 横浜7TH AVENUE (Yokohama) * 1996.08.22 仙台MACANA (Sendai) * 1996.08.24 山形SETTION (Yamagata) * 1996.08.29 目黑鹿鳴館 (Meguro Rockmaykan) * 1996.09.16 目黑鹿鳴館 (Meguro Rockmaykan) * 1996.09.26 目黑鹿鳴館 (Meguro Rockmaykan) * 1996.09.28 名古屋BOTTOM LINE (Nagoya) * 1996.10.04 池袋CYBER (Ikebukuro) * 1996.10.09 仙台MACANA (Sendai) * 1996.10.11 熊谷VOGUE (Kumagaya) * 1996.10.30 目黑鹿鳴館 (Meguro Rockmaykan) * 1996.11.19 目黑鹿鳴館 (Meguro Rockmaykan) 1997 * 1997.01.11 目黑鹿鳴館 (Meguro Rockmaykan) (first oneman) TOUR "ROMANCIA": * 1997.02.22 名古屋MUSIC FARM (Nagoya) * 1997.02.24 大阪難波ROCKETS (Osaka Nanba ROCKETS) * 1997.02.26 博多Be-1 (Hakata) * 1997.02.28 金沢BANBAN V4 (Kanazawa) * 1997.03.02 横浜7TH AVENUE (Yokohama) * 1997.03.05 市川CLUB GIO (Ichikawa) * 1997.03.07 長野J (Nagano) * 1997.03.09 新潟CLUB JUNK BOX (Niigata) * 1997.03.11 札幌MESSE HALL (Sapporo) * 1997.03.13 山形SETTION (Yamagata) * 1997.03.14 仙台MACANA (Sendai) * 1997.03.16 熊谷VOGUE (Kumagaya) * 1997.03.24 新宿LOFT (Shinjuku) (free live) * 1997.03.26 名古屋MUSIC FARM (Nagoya) (free live) * 1997.03.27 難波ROCKETS (Nanba) (free live) * 1997.04.24 渋谷ON AIR WEST (Shibuya) * 1997.04.27 目黑鹿鳴館 (Meguro Rockmaykan): ROMANCIA REAL FINAL (ROMANCIA -black- single free distributed) * 1997.04.28 目黑鹿鳴館 (Meguro Rockmaykan): ROMANCIA REAL FINAL ( AKIRA last live, ROMANCIA -white- single free distributed, MIST demo free distributed) * 1997.05.13 渋谷ON AIR WEST (Shibuya) * 1997.05.22 名古屋MUSIC FARM (Nagoya) * 1997.05.23 難波ROCKETS (Nanba) * 1997.05.26 博多Be-1 (Hakata) * 1997.05.29 熊谷VOGUE (Kumagaya) * 1997.05.31 名古屋BOTTOM LINE (Nagoya) * 1997.06.02 仙台MACANA (Sendai) * 1997.07.21 前橋RATTAN (Maebashi) * 1997.07.23 目黑鹿鳴館 (Meguro Rockmaykan) * 1997.07.26 大阪UOO HALL (Osaka) * 1997.07.27 大阪COWBOY WORLD (Osaka) * 1997.07.31 川崎CLUB CITTA (Kawasaki) * 1997.08.10 ESP HALL * 1997.08.16 埼玉会館 (Saitama) * 1997.08.21 市川CLUB GIO (Ichikawa) * 1997.08.24 京都MUSE HALL (Kyoto) * 1997.08.29 大阪UOO HALL (Osaka) * 1997.08.30 大阪MUSE HALL (Osaka) * 1997.08.31 大阪梅田am hall (Osaka Umeda) * 1997.10.30 川崎CLUB CITTA (Kawasaki) 1998 TOUR "Fleur～Le Printemps～": * 1998.03.14 難波ROCKETS (Nanba) (single 憂いの花が綴る愛 -blue- free distributed) * 1998.03.22 大阪hit bit (Osaka) (single 憂いの花が綴る愛 -pink- free distributed, all dates) * 1998.03.24 福岡DRUM LOGOS (Fukuoka) * 1998.03.28 川崎CLUB CITTA (Kawasaki) * 1998.04.05 名古屋DIAMOND HALL * 1998.04.07 長野J (Nagano) * 1998.04.09 新潟CLUB JUNK BOX (Niigata) * 1998.04.12 札幌MESSE HALL (Sapporo) * 1998.04.15 仙台MACANA (Sendai) * 1998.05.03 渋谷ON AIR WEST (Shibuya) (VTR Fleurir free distributed) * 1998.07.11 大阪hit bit (Osaka) * 1998.07.18 川崎CLUB CITTA (Kawasaki) TOUR "Fleur～白鳥と追想～ (Hakuchou no Tsuisou)": * 1998.08.01 札幌MESSE HALL (Sapporo) * 1998.08.03 仙台MACANA (Sendai) * 1998.08.05 新潟CLUB JUNK BOX (Niigata) * 1998.08.11 長野J (Nagano) * 1998.08.16 名古屋Byrd Land (Nagoya) * 1998.08.18 京都MUSE HALL (Kyoto) * 1998.08.20 広島JUNCTION (Hiroshima) * 1998.08.22 松山SALON KITTY (Matsuyama) * 1998.08.24 博多Be-1 (Hakata) * 1998.08.27 大阪心齋橋MUSE HALL * 1998.09.27 日本青年館 (Nihon Seinenkan): TOUR FINAL～湖底に眠る永遠の花園～ (limited edition of LILLIE CHARLOTTE sold) IMAGE CONCERT TOUR ～湖畔に残された愛の彫像～: * 1998.10.17 札幌アポロスクエア (Sapporo APOLLO SQUARE) * 1998.10.18 仙台 CAT-V hall (Sendai) * 1998.10.31 熊本イエロースタジオ (Kumamoto YELLOW STUDIO) * 1998.11.01 福岡TOWER RECORDS (Fukuoka) * 1998.11.08 東京杉並公会堂 (Tokyo Suginami Public Hall) * 1998.11.14 大阪M.CUBE (Osaka) * 1998.11.15 名古屋BROTHER CULTURE CENTER (Nagoya) *1998.12.25 RiNG SHIBUYA FACTORY (fanclub Christmas Party) 1999 TOUR "Métamorphose": * 1999.01.08 仙台BEEBベースメントシアター (Sendai) * 1999.01.10 札幌PENNY LANE 24 (Sapporo) * 1999.01.14 名古屋CLUB QUATTRO (Nagoya) * 1999.01.16 大阪CLUB QUATTRO (Osaka) * 1999.01.19 福岡DRUM LOGOS (Fukuoka) * 1999.03.26 渋谷公会堂 (Shibuya Koukaidou): TOUR "Métamorphose" FINAL～青い鳥の行方～ (comment CD 青い鳥の行方 free distributed) * 1999.04.02 川崎CLUB CITTA (Kawasaki) event * 1999.07.11 大阪城音楽堂 (Osaka Shiro Ongakudo) event TOUR "Le vent express": * 1999.07.18 徳島ENa HALL (Tokushima) * 1999.07.20 福岡DRUM LOGOS (Fukuoka) * 1999.07.25 日比谷野外音楽堂 (Hibiya yagai ongakudo): Shock Wave Illusion 1999 * 1999.07.31 大阪CLUB QUATTRO (Osaka) * 1999.08.02 名古屋CLUB QUATTRO (Nagoya) * 1999.08.11 仙台BEEBベースメントシアター (Sendai) * 1999.08.13 札幌PENNY LANE 24 (Sapporo) * 1999.08.22 中野サンプラザ (Nakan SUN PLAZA): TOUR "Le vent express" destination～海に魅せられて～ (Umi ni miserarete) * 1999.08.23 中野サンプラザ (Nakan SUN PLAZA): TOUR "Le vent express" destination～風の終着駅～ (Kaze no shuuchaku eki), talk live "OVER HEAT LIVE DX" at 川崎CLUB CITTA (Kawasaki) * 1999.09.05 渋谷TOWER RECORDS (Shibuya) instore * 1999.10.17 新星堂 (Shinseido) instore * 1999.12.26 六本木TATOU TOKYO (Roppongi): Fleur X'mas Party 2000 FANCLUB TOUR "Miss CARMILA～誕生の刻印～": * 2000.08.02 名古屋CLUB QUATTRO (Nagoya) * 2000.08.03 大阪CLUB QUATTRO (Osaka) * 2000.08.06 赤坂BLITZ (Akasaka) (MAYU, EMIRU, MACHI last live) * 2000.11.01 渋谷ON AIR EAST: Shock Wave 2000 Halloween Party 2001 * 2001.01.05 新宿LIQUIDROOM (Shinjuku): stranger in new days 2002 * 2002.10.30 目黑鹿鳴館 (Meguro Rockmaykan): APPLAUSE RECORDS PRESENTS Halloween Party "怪夜に集え美しき羊達" (revival live with MAYU, Emiru and machi) * 2002.10.31 目黑鹿鳴館 (Meguro Rockmaykan): APPLAUSE RECORDS PRESENTS Halloween Party "怪夜に集え美しき羊達" (with Emiru and machi as guests) * 2002.12.22 目黑鹿鳴館 (Meguro Rockmaykan): Fleur Premium Christmas Event 2003 IMAGE CONCERT TOUR "再会のエチュード" (Saikai no Etude) events: * 2003.01.04 名古屋JEEZ (Nagoya) * 2003.01.05 大阪JEEZ (Osaka) * 2003.01.07 札幌GURUGURU (Sapporo) * 2003.01.08 仙台スーパーレコード (Sendai Super Records) * 2003.09.09 新潟リスキードラッグストアー (Niigata Risky Drugstore) * 2003.09.10 福岡NOIZ (Fukuoka) * 2003.09.12 新宿Like an EDISON (Shinjuku) * 2003.09.19 原宿ROCK LOVE (Harajuku) * 2003.09.26 渋谷Brand X (Shibuya) * 2003.03.26 渋谷AX (Shibuya): REVIVAL LIVE "再会の花" (Saikai no hana) (KAZUMI first live, Emiru rejoined, video 再会の花 free distributed) * 2003.04.06 川崎CLUB CITTA (Kawasaki): Shock Jam #001 Event * 2003.05.17 渋谷AX (Shibuya): REVIVAL LIVE "もう一つの約束" (Mou hitotsu no yakusoku) (MAYU rejoined, video 再会の花 free distributed) * 2003.07.21 新宿LIQUID ROOM (Shinjuku): event "L∞p of Heaven in TOKYO vol.1" TOUR "Scarlet Majesty": * 2003.07.25 札幌KRAPS HALL (Sapporo) * 2003.07.27 新潟Live Space Z-1 (Niigata) * 2003.07.29 新宿LOFT (Shinjuku): free concert "月夜への招待" (Tsukiyo e no shoutai) * 2003.07.31 仙台LIVE HOUSE HOOK (Sendai) * 2003.08.04 福岡DRUM SON (Fukuoka) * 2003.08.06 名古屋ell. FITS ALL (Nagoya) * 2003.08.07 大阪MUSE HALL (Osaka) * 2003.08.13 渋谷AX (Shibuya) * 2003.09.07 大阪BIG CAT (Osaka): event UNDER CODE PRODUCTION PRESENTS "act unlawfully vol:3" * 2003.10.04 渋谷O-WEST (Shibuya): standing showcase "Crescent Arrow" * 2003.10.12 新宿Like an EDISON instore * 2003.10.24 表参道FAB (Omotesando): APPLAUSE RECORDS PRESENTS "HALLOWEEN PARTY Vol.5～罪と悪のヴァスティーユ～" * 2003.11.14 表参道FAB (Omotesando): standing showcase "with Former Letos" (single with Present Letos sold) * 2003.11.15 新宿NOIZ (Shinjuku) * 2003.12.14 池袋Brand X (Ikebukuro) instore * 2003.12.17 川崎CLUB CITTA (Kawasaki): event Midi:Nette PRESENTS: "Dis inferno Vol.II～LAST YEAR PARTY～" * 2003.12.23 渋谷O-Crest (Shibuya): Fleur X'mas Live "雪の首飾り" (Yuki no kubikazari) * 2003.12.27 ON AIR OSAKA: event UNDER CODE PRODUCTION FINAL EVENT "act unlawfully vol.6" * 2003.12.30 表参道FAB (Omotesando): event APPLAUSE RECORDS PRESENTS "エピローグ-2003-" (Epilogue) 2004 * 2004.01.24 大阪MUSE HALL (Osaka): standing shwcase "Princess Tiara -MONIKA VIEW-" * 2004.01.26 名古屋ell.FITS ALL (Nagoya): standing showcase "Princess Tiara -LANCE VIEW-" * 2004.03.14 目黑鹿鳴館 (Meguro Rockmaykan): live and lecture "ロマンス革命首謀者" * 2004.03.26 東京キネマ倶楽部 (Tokyo KINEMA CLUB): special live "蒼の巣窟～水中庭園～" (Ao no soukutsu ~Suichuu teien~) (single 眠れぬ恋は真珠 free distributed) * 2004.05.01 東京キネマ倶楽部 (Tokyo KINEMA CLUB): special live "月の狩人" (Tsuki no karyuudo) (single 月の狩人 free distributed) * 2004.05.03 池袋LIVE INN ROSA (Ikebukuro): FUMI ROCK FESTIVAL (KAMIJO and NAOMI) * 2004.07.22 special event "原宿ルイード～全国ロマンス革命 初陣～ * 2004.07.24 仙台SUPER RECORDS (Sendai) instore TOUR "THEME OF ROMANCE 2004" * 2004.07.25 仙台HOOK (Sendai) * 2004.07.30 札幌KRAPS HALL (Sapporo) * 2004.07.31 札幌GURUGURU (Sapporo) * 2004.08.01 札幌KRAPS HALL (Sapporo): event "RESET Vol.8" * 2004.08.07 福岡NOIZ (Fukuoka) instore * 2004.08.08 福岡SON (Fukuoka) * 2004.08.15 新宿NOIZ 01 ONE (Shinjuku) instore * 2004.08.17 大阪Like an EDISON (Osaka) instore * 2004.08.18 大阪MUSE HALL (Osaka) * 2004.08.19 大阪ID. PILOT DEAD ONE (Osaka) instore * 2004.08.20 名古屋ell. FITS ALL (Nagoya) * 2004.08.21 名古屋Like an EDISON (Nagoya) instore * 2004.08.29 池袋Brand-X (Ikebukuro) instore * 2004.09.05 新宿Like an EDISON (Shinjuku) instore * 2004.09.07 品川プリンスホテルクラブ (Shinagawa PRINCE HOTEL CLUB) * 2004.10.31 東京キネマ倶楽部 (Tokyo Kinema Club): APPLAUSE RECORDS PRESENTS "HALLOWEEN PARTY" * 2004.11.23 渋谷O-WEST (Shibuya): event 北武商事株式会社 Presents　★四季の祭り 秋★ * 2004.12.23 目黑鹿鳴館 (Meguro Rockmaykan): Fleur X'mas LIVE "Dear White" * 2004.12.31 L@N AKASAKA: LAREINE PRESENTS COUNTDOWN SPECIAL LIVE "To be continued." 2005 * 2005.02.13 目黑鹿鳴館 (Meguro Rockmaykan): Fleur presents "Saint Valentaine" * 2005.03.26 HOLIDAY SHIBAURA: 10th ANNIVERSARY MEMORIAL LIVE (fanclub DVD MEMORIAL DVD free distributed) * 2005.03.28 目黑鹿鳴館 (Meguro Rockmaykan): 10th ANNIVERSARY LIVE "鹿鳴館・感謝祭" * 2005.04.13 渋谷O-EAST (Shibuya): event "オールジャンルイベント2005・春の陣" (All Genre Event 2005: Haru no Jin) * 2005.04.29 SHIBUYA BOXX: event チャクチャクエンタメPresents Live!! * 2005.05.15 高田馬場 (Takadanobaba AREA): twoman with Fatima * 2005.06.03 大阪BIG CAT (Osaka): event ebjulizm -OSAKA- * 2005.06.30 渋谷O-WEST (Shibuya): oneman 剣の舞 (Ken no mai) (DVD 剣の舞 free distributed) * 2005.07.19 高田馬場 (Takadanobaba AREA): KAMIJO BIRTHDAY EVENT "BLUE ROMANCE" * 2005.07.21 日本青年館 (Nihon Seinenkan): UNDER CODE PRODUCTION & Like an EDISON PRESENTS LAREINE 10TH ANNIVERSARY SPECIAL EVENT "Anamorphosis" TOUR "Through a Deep Forest": * 2005.07.26 仙台HOOK (Sendai) * 2005.07.28 札幌KRAPS HALL (Sapporo) * 2005.08.05 名古屋DIAMOND HALL (Nagoya) * 2005.08.13 新宿HOLIDAY (Shinjuku) event * 2005.08.17 福岡SON (Fukuoka) * 2005.08.19 名古屋ell. FITS ALL (Nagoya) * 2005.08.20 名古屋ell. FITS ALL (Nagoya) event * 2005.08.22 大阪BIG CAT (Osaka) event * 2005.08.25 大阪MUSE HALL (Osaka) * 2005.10.09 高田馬場AREA (Takadanobaba) oneman * 2005.10.16 渋谷O-WEST (Shibuya) * 2005.09.12 目黑THIRD STAGE (Meguro) instore * 2005.10.08 新宿Like an EDISON (Shinjuku) instore * 2005.10.31 原宿RUIDO (Harajuku): HALLOWEEN PARTY (KAMIJO and Emiru) * 2005.11.10 新宿LOFT (Shinjuku) event (KAMIJO only) * 2005.11.19 HOLIDAY NAGOYA event (DJ KAMIJO only) * 2005.11.20 HOLIDAY OSAKA event (DJ KAMIJO only) * 2005.12.13 HOLIDAY SHINJUKU event (DJ KAMIJO only) * 2005.12.16 品川PRINCE HOTEL (Shinagawa) (live and dinner show) * 2005.12.24 大阪MUSE HALL (Osaka) * 2005.12.25 大阪Like an EDISON (Osaka) instore * 2005.12.25 大阪MUSE HALL (Osaka) * 2005.12.26 名古屋Like an EDISON (Nagoya) instore * 2005.12.27 名古屋Electric Lady Land (Nagoya) event * 2005.12.30 新宿Like an EDISON (Shinjuku) instore 2006 * 2006.01.08 池袋Brand-X (Ikebukuro) instore * 2006.01.23 目黒Live Station (Meguro) instore * 2006.01.28 ESAKA MUSE event * 2006.01.30 渋谷O-WEST (Shibuya) event * 2006.02.11 札幌KRAPS HALL (Sapporo): APPLAUSE RECORDS PRESENTS "Winter Romantic Fes." * 2006.02.12 札幌KRAPS HALL (Sapporo): APPLAUSE RECORDS PRESENTS "Winter Romantic Fes." * 2006.02.28 川崎CLUB CITTA (Kawasaki) event * 2006.03.01 川崎CLUB CITTA (Kawasaki) (KAZUMI last live) * 2006.03.11 HOLIDAY NAGOYA: event "Aesteticism†Angelic" (風弥 begins playing drums as support member) * 2006.03.12 HOLIDAY OSAKA: event "Aesteticism†Angelic" * 2006.03.14 渋谷O-WEST (Shibuya): event "Aesteticism†Angelic" * 2006.03.19 大阪MUSE HALL event (MAYU last live before disappearing) * 2006.05.27 San Francisco, FANIME (KAMIJO only) * 2006.07.19 HOLIDAY SHINJUKU (KAMIJO birthday party, support guitar Motoki) * 2006.08.14 目黒THIRD STAGE instore * 2006.10.31 川崎CLUB CITTA: event ID-JAPAN presents KISAKI&KAMIJO PRODUCE HALLOWEEN SPECIAL CONVENTION～仮面舞踏会～ (support guitar HIZAKI) 2007 * 2007.02.18 DEATH TRAP-ID instore References * THE WORLD OF ROMANCE Category:Tours